


The Back Alley

by Idkwhatmyusernameshouldbe



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkwhatmyusernameshouldbe/pseuds/Idkwhatmyusernameshouldbe
Summary: A girl fights for her life
Kudos: 1





	The Back Alley

I spit blood hard on the ground and wipe my mouth with my leather bracers. 

“Is that all you got? You’re just beating up a little girl after all,” I growl darkly. The group laughs as one of the members, a tall blood red Tiefling comes up and shoves me against the alley wall. 

“Shut your fucking mouth, we know exactly who you are,” She snarls at me. I survey my surroundings. Small alleyway with a few ways to get onto the roof. The Tiefling leader of the group, an orc with a crossbow aimed directly at me, some sort of halfling whispering something and a half elf with a long, black rapier.

I widen my eyes, look directly into the Tiefling’s face and say in my meekest, most earnest voice, “I’m so sorry that I burned your entire village down.” 

With a flick of my wrist I grab the small metal knife that was hidden in my hand and jam it directly into the space between her nose and mouth. For a spit second everyone is stunned, and no one moves. But after, everything starts moving quickly. I slip out of the Tiefling’s grasp and grab the short sword that I had dropped and as I do, I’m hit with a crossbow bolt in the leg and cry out in pain. I continue to duck and roll, clamping my mouth shut after I am scored down my arm with the rapier, willing myself not to scream in pain. In a small break from dodging blows, I dash out of the alleyway looking desperately for somewhere to hide.


End file.
